


Hope is Good

by inkandpencil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-slash mebbe, This is all Pooka-Curse's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch had won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of, once again, one of Pooka-Curse’s pieces!

Pitch had won.

Just when Jack had almost convinced Jamie that the Easter Bunny was, indeed, real, too.

Jack felt terrible for not succeeding, especially when the little bunny just gave him a helpless look. He'd put his little paw on Jack's leg, looking up at him with those big green eyes, and thanked him for trying.

Looking over his shoulder at the house and the smirking Pitch on the roof, Jack felt a surge of protectiveness toward Aster. He scooped the bunny up and held him close.

"The ankle-biter," he heard Aster whisper in concern, and Hope sprang to life in Jack's chest. Jamie wasn't the last light! Aster gave a little gasp of surprise at feeling such a strong Hope coming from Jack, but didn't move.

"You'll never _really_ win, Pitch," Jack said, letting the Wind pick him up and carry him and little Bunny away.

Pitch had won.

For the moment...


End file.
